Past meets Present
by Maria65
Summary: Incediana has gone to Naeva to visit the graves of her parents...only for her Gaian power to act up and lead her elsewhere. Encountering Incedia's grave was not what Incediana was expecting. With this unexpected visit comes and unexpected surprised. Incediana/Incedia are mine, rest to rightful owners. Rated K to be safe.


Incediana was curious, wondering what was taking Alucard so long; he usually never strayed away for long. He had left with Astraea to take care of a problem near the south, thus leaving her to her own devices. She hummed, she never realized just how much she relied on Alucard being beside her; without him around it felt foreign to her. She got up, grabbing her axe as she left and exited the house; she had someplace she wanted to visit, it'd pass time until Alucard returned. She got to the Warp Crystal in Aura Kingdom, before she placed a designation in and warped to Navea, where her parents lay. 

_'Andre is too busy, so I'm by myself this time. Can't believe how many years have passed since they've been gone.'_ Incediana thought, looking around the place before making her way through the town toward the cemetery in the city. As she passed by military hall, she stopped seeing Alex and Victoria; ever since Andre and Anya moved to Aura Kingdom, Alex and Victoria took over the army in Navea. She passed by some soldier's who recognized her and she waved to them as they waved back. 

She eventually reached the cemetery and stopped in front of two graves, looking at the cold stone sadly. The stone read: _**'Here Lies the Proud Parents, Leon and Arianna. May they watch over their daughter, Incediana.'**_ She sighed sadly, feeling her heart clench at the words as she knelt down. She gently ran a hand over the words, tracing them with her fingers. "Mom, dad, I've grown a lot since the incident. Ever since the betrayal of Reinhardt, I've gotten a lot better." She said, smiling sadly at how much she's grown. 

"I've even gotten myself an Eidolon now, ironic right?" She questioned, as if expecting a response. "His name is Alucard, the Dragon Tyrant and he's helped me become who I am today." She said, before she removed her hand and sat down, crossing her legs. "You'd like him dad, he's really funny when he wants to be and he's really protective. Mom, you'd dote on him, I can already see it. He's definitely someone who has a lot of knowledge and he knows more than I ever thought possible." She continued, leaning back slightly as she looked at the sky. 

"He's someone I can't see myself without now, I've come to rely on him for support and company. In fact, you could say we're together now, we're a couple." She said with a blush, before she sighed. "I wish you all could be here to see him, I know you all would've enjoyed him." She said, before standing and looking at their stone. "I'll visit you all again, hopefully soon." She commented, before turning to leave...when suddenly, she felt her body pulse and she froze, eyes glazing over. She felt her body respond without her permission and take her further into the cemetery, closer to a single grave lying under a cherry blossom tree. 

She stopped before the grave and her senses returned to her and she hummed, looking down as she saw the familiar cold stone...yet there was something different about this grave. She knelt down, seeing elegant handwriting and her eyes widened as she gasped upon seeing a familiar name carved into the stone. _**'I**_ _ **ncedia, the first whom calmed the Tyrant. May she be in peace in heaven.'**_ Incediana couldn't believe it, a power brought her here...though, it could've been her soul. As her soul resided in Incedia before reincarnating her, Incediana guessed her soul recognized the remnants of power here at the grave, thus it brought her here. 

"You are...Incedia. The one whom fell in love with Alucard before I, correct?" Incediana asked the stone, gently running a hand over the letter. The grave seemed to warm up, as if responding and Incediana's eyes widened; was this...a sign of some sort? "I see, so...I finally see where you have been laid to rest." Incediana commented, yet couldn't bring herself to remove her hand and she felt the stone warm again. "You know," Incediana began, not sure why she felt the need to stay and speak to the grave. "he still misses you." Incediana continued, a small, sad smile on her face. 

"I've asked about my...our...past lives, about the people he's meet and everything that's he's done. You know, adventure's he's had." She continued, leaning her forehead against the stone. "I asked about you as well," The stone warmed her hand again. "I wanted to know what my past life was like. He told me everything, from when he found you, to when you two confessed, to when he had to...end you." The cold went winter cold, as if reliving the memory was painful. "It nearly killed him when he did that, he commented, before we got together, that a part of him died when he lost you." The cold had gone warm, before going cold again, as if responding to her words. 

"He refused to take another Envoy when it happened, he didn't want to lose anyone close to him; he couldn't stand the thought of having to end another Envoy." Incediana said, before pulling her head away, staring at the words once more. "He was also waiting for the rebirth of us, for the next reincarnation and he found me. Of course, we didn't get along at first, with my previous hate for Eidolon's and Envoy's because of Reinhardt." She explained, before she felt her power react and wrap around her as if in a comforting, warm embrace and her eyes widened. She smiled softly and bowed her head, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the comfort of her previous life...when she heard what sounded like Gaian power reacting. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, before gasping as she saw a transparent, see-through version of her past self...of Incedia. Incedia had long red hair, was a bit more tan than Incediana, wearing what looked to be crimson colored armor that shimmered slightly. When the woman opened her eyes, they were the same blue as Incediana's own blue eyes, making her eyes widen...it was like looking into a mirror...minus the hair color that was. Incediana looked at her shoulder, seeing transparent arms were wrapped around her and she slowly brought a hand up, realizing she felt something solid there, yet could not feel any texture. "You're trying to...comfort me?" Incediana asked the woman and felt her nod, the stone once again warmed in response. 

Incediana nearly laughed, this was too ironic and weird, yet surprisingly reassuring. To know the woman who fell in love with Alucard before her, whom returned the affection was there now, letting her know how she felt and what she thought. Well...anyone would find it odd and comforting. "You aren't...mad me and him are together, are you?" Incediana asked, just as confirmation and felt the body jerk with a laugh. She felt the stone warm as a voice entered her thoughts. _**"You and I are one in the same, different bodies and different thoughts, yet still the same soul and heart. As long as you truly love him, that is enough to make me happy. I know Alucard would agree with me."**_ She heard the voice slowly fade, even as Incedia herself faded away and Incediana smiled, tears rolling down her face. 

She was reassured that there were no hard feelings, that Incedia was still there...in a sense of speaking and that, as long as Incediana loved Alucard and made him happy, it was enough to fully put Incedia to rest. Incediana nodded and stood, hand slowly slipping away from the stone as she looked at the gace with a gentle smile. "I swear to you, Incedia, I will do all I can to make Alucard happy. I will do what I can so he never has to suffer ever again." Incediana promised, before giving a small bow, before hearing footsteps behind her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head lean itself against her shoulder and she smiled lovingly. 

"Alucard." She greeted as she brought a hand up and rested it upon his head, gently removing his hat and holding it gently. "So, you've met?" He asked as he slowly lifted his head, gazing gently at the grave of Incedia. "Yes...we have now." Incediana responded softly, looking at the grave. Alucard hummed in response, not sure what else to say, yet glad there was acceptance between the past life and current life. He had gone to Naeva to find Incediana, having heard from some of their friends that she had left and he knew this was one of the first few places she'd go if she was alone. Upon getting her, some Templar's explained they saw her head to the cemetery and Alucard had been curious. 

He wondered around, finding her parents grave, yet didn't know where Incediana was until he felt his own power react suddenly. Worried Incediana was in danger, he headed that way quickly, only to see a transparent version of Incedia hugging Incediana, he heard some words before Incedia faded away and Incediana stood. He tightened his arms around Incediana and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle as he was well aware that was her ticklish spot. "Alucard, stop." She said softly and he grinned a little, looking back at the grave. They stood in silence, before deciding to leave, knowing that everything was good as it should be. They would return one day again to give greeting and see how everything was, always knowing they had the other.

 **Okay, so this is to kind of give insight on Incediana meeting a previous version of herself. In a way, all the reincarnation's have at least meet one of their previous selves and it's always been a reassuring feeling to know that there is peace between all the lives. I'm still getting some things figured out, trying to figure out how many there might have been and how they all might have reacted. So far, I'm up to 18 but I think there might be more, maybe more than 23, so...yeah, this is gonna be real fun. Whelp, hope ya'll enjoyed the story. ^^**


End file.
